


Twirling Around

by Katherine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Female Versions, Gen, Magic, Osmosis Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: When Yuuri came in from the side, Yuri was in a high, spinning jump, and somehow, impossibly, kept on twirling around. She was, in fact, floating, which was not unheard of but was both inconvenient and rather worrying for what it signified.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	Twirling Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).

When Yuuri came in from the side, Yuri was in a high, spinning jump, and somehow, impossibly, kept on twirling around. She was, in fact, floating, which was not unheard of but was both inconvenient and rather worrying for what it signified.

Rather than starting her own practice routine, Yuuri watched as Yuri's hair changed length, a jeweled circlet appeared on her brow, rainbows wavered out from her torso, and the background went blurry.

Once Yuri's feet touched the ice, the view behind her faded back in. She smiled in welcome as she raised up a staff she definitely had not brought to the rink in any ordinary manner. It gleamed the same impossibly shiny silver as her skate blades. Now she was in a different and considerably shorter-skirted outfit than she had started her practice wearing. In more or less appropriate ice colours, white with blues and silvers, it had spangles beyond spangles, refracting the light in all directions. Magic, definitely, and possibly some sort of power-up at that. Power-ups inevitably meant trouble.

Yuri's expression was determined but unsurprised. Not her first time transforming, then, and maybe this was only to her accustomed level. There were sparkles hovering at the toes of her skates, drifting upwards on the laces. That was a pretty detail, if unnecessary. The very top of her staff sparkled, too, where it had the double triangle shape of cat ears.

There could be a magical pet cat, yet. Yuuri hoped for a useful one. The wisecracking animal sidekicks who didn't actually lift a paw to assist were the worst.

"We might have to team up to fight evil," Yuuri said, suggestion she was not immediately certain about. But then, magic was never only to look pretty in, and time pausing for a transformation sequence usually meant that whatever trouble was in the future was going to arrive very soon indeed.

Since there was magic involved, and possibly the fate of the universe, it might be fun to make a pair with Yuri for whatever their lives were going to involve next.


End file.
